Castaras Timeline
100,000 BC - 'Earth is created '''65,000,000 BC - '''An Astroride hits Earth, wiping out all Dinosauors '''2589 BC -' The Pyramids are built in Egypt '3500 BC -' Adam and Eve are created '6667 BC - '''Joseph is born in Bethlehem '''7700 BC -' Mary is born in Bethlehem '2 BC -' Mary and Joseph Marry '4 BC -' Jesus Christ is born '4 BC -' Joseph dies '69 BC -' Queen Cleopatra is born in Egypt '12th August 30 BC -' Queen Cleopatra dies '26 AD -' Jesus Christ is cruisified '48 AD -' Mary dies '1066 -' The Battle Of Hastings '1200 -' Larry Hansworth (The Mysterius Swine) is born '1348 -' The Black Death Plauge kills Millions '1457 -' Henry VII is born in England '1466 -' Elizabeth of York is born in England '1485 -' Henry Vii is crowned King of England '1485 -' Cathrine Of Aragon is born '1491 -' Henry VIII is born '1501 -' Anne Boyeyn is born '1503 - '''Elizabeth of York dies '''1508 -' Jane Seymour is born '1509 -' King Henry Vii dies '1509 -' Henry VIII and Cathrine of Aragon marry '1512 -' Cathrine Parr is born '1515 - '''Anne of Cleves is born '''1516 -' Mary I is born '1521 -' Kathrine Howard is born '1533 -' Henry VIII marries Anne Boleyn '1533 -' Elizabeth I is born '1536 -' Henry VIII marries Jane Seymour '1537 -' Edward VI is born '1536- ' Cathrine of Aragon dies '1536 -' Anne Boleyn is Executed '1537 -' Jane Seymour dies '1540 -' Henry VIII marries Anne of Cleves '1540 -' Henry VIII marries Kathrine Howard '1542 - '''Kathrine Howard is Exectuted '''1543 - '''Henry Vii marries Cathrine Parr '''1548 -' Cathrine Parr dies '1547 -' Henry VIII dies '1547 -' Edward VI is crowned '1553 -' Edward VI dies '1553 -' Mary I is crowned '1557 -' Anne of Cleves dies '1558 -' Mary I dies '1558 -' Elizabeth is crowned '1603 -' Elizabeth I dies '1714 -' George I is crowned '1727 -' George I dies '1799 -' Jeremy Washington is born '1800 -' Florence Washington is born '1805 -' The Battle of Trafelger '1819 -' Florence and Jeremy marry '1819 -' Jane Washington is born '1821 -' Mary Washington is born '1821 -' Mary Washington is kidnapped '1839 -' Mary Washington escapes her captures '1840 -' Mary marries Hector Blake '1841 -' Jerry and Eliza Blake are born '1855 -' The Washington family dies '1881 -' Charles Montgomery Burns in Born in Springfield '1901 -' Queen Victoria dies '''1945 - Ursula is born in Atlantica 1947 - Morgana is born in Atlantica 1948 - Eustace Bagge is born 1950 - Muriel Bagge is born '1952 -' Mufasa is born in The Pridelands '1953 -' Scar is born in The Pridelands '1959 -' Panda and Dragon are born 1960 - Henry J Waternoose is born 1960 - Woody's Round up airs on TV, creating The Woody brand '1960 -' Baboon is born in The Valley 1961 - Severus Snape is born 1966 - The Ghost clown is born 1967 - Maria Towers is born 1970 - Barney Rubble is born 1971 - Homer Simpson is born 1973 - Marge Simpson is born 1978 - Sonny Forelli is born 1980 - Buddy Pine is born 1984 - Charles Lee Ray is born 1984 - Maximus IQ is born 1985 - Dr Blowhole is born 1989 - Davy Jones is born 1990 - Tia Dalma is born 1990 - Tommy Vercetti is born 1990 - Daphne Blake is born 1990 - Scooby Doo is born 1990 - Fiona is born 1990 - Hector Barbossa is born 1990 - Louise Cassidy is born 1990 - Tiffany Ray is born 1991 - Freaky Fred is born 1993 - Bart Simpson is born 1993 - Donald Duck is born 1994 - Melissa Duck is born 1994 - Tina Russo is born 1995 - Daffy Duck is born 1995 - Tom Cat is born 1995 - Sheeba Cat is born 1995 - Lyndsey Longmoore is born 1995 - Draco Malfoy is born 1995 - John Connor is born 1995 - Princess Melody is born 1995 - Bugs Bunny is born 1995 - Horrid Henry is born 1995 - Bubbles Powerpuff is born 1995 - Jack Sparrow is born 1995 - Lola Bunny is born 1995 - Violet Parr is born 1995 - Scrappy Doo is born 1995 - Betty Barrett is born 1995 - Skunk is born 1995 - Marty and Alex is born 1996- Skipper, Kowalksi, Rico and Private are born 1996 - Courage is born 2004 - Betty Barrett becomes Atomic Betty 2005 - Melody meets Morgana 2005 - Akira is born 2007 - Panda and Dragon become sworn enemies 2007 - Montana Max is born 2008 - Chucky and Tiffany marry 2008 - Glen Ray is born 2008 - Plucky Duck is born 2009 - Jennifer Tilly dies 2009 - Boo "Mary ibbs" is born 2010 - Pebbles Flinstone is born 2010 - Nibbles Mouse is born 2010 - Kovu is born 2010 - Scar is attacked by The Hyenas, but survives 2011 - Professor Paraciles dies 2011 - Baboon is banished by Dragon 2011- Earth is destroyed by Baboon 2011 - Panda dies 2011 - Tina Russo dies 2011 The Goodies reunite 2011 - The Villians meet 2012 - Daffy meets Cindy Ducklington 2012 - Lyndsey Duck is created 2012 - Lyndsey Longmoore dies, becomes immortal 2012 - Akira meets The Goodies 2012 - Scar goes missing for several months 2012 - Scar dies 2012 - Kirstie dies 2012 - Donna Duck is born 2012 - Kiara is born 2013 - Kovu meets Kiara 2015 - Nero Hopwood is born 2016 - Lucy Longmoore is born 2016 - Lisa Simpson marries Milhouse 2017 - Zia Simpson is born 2020 - Valarie Parker is born 2031 - Zira vs Kovu and Kiara 2031 - Zira dies 2031 - Kovu and Kiara marry 2031 - Kada is born 2032 - Lyndsey Duck dies 2046 - Daffy is accidently frozen 2050 - Lisa Simpson dies 2055 - Skunk dies 2056 - Tommy Vercetti dies 2056 - Pebbles Flintstone dies 2066 - Melody dies 2066 - Atomic Betty dies 2554 - Professor IQ is born 2558 - Cadet is born 2577 - Daffy Duck is brought back and becomes Duck Dodgers 2599 - Daffy Duck dies 2746 - Zadavia is born 2754 - Ace Bunny is born 2755 - Tech Coyote is born 2756 - Slam Tasmanian is born 2756 - Rev Roadrunner is born 2756 - Lexi Bunny is born 2756 - Danger Duck is born 2760 - Melina Duck is born 2764 - Luxy Longmoore is born